In Between
by XxthesarcasticonexX
Summary: In my opinion, this is what needs to happen, so all the pairings that I like could be in HSM2. You can call it a Rypay.First fic ever! Not the best summary


**A/N: OK so this is my very first fic, I'm mexican, so go easy on me please. But do review. **_ Italics _**are thoughts.**

* * *

Sharpay was in her room looking for something; she was angry, happy and confused all at the same time, she was angry because that Gabriella girl stole her role in the musical, don't get me wrong she and Gaby were now friends, but they both new that what happened was a thing that could not be forgotten very easily. 

She was happy because since the callbacks she had made very few, but new good friends and she was confused because since the callbacks (about 5 weeks ago) she started to realize what Ryan was in her life and she even began to wonder if she was in… NO she couldn't think of him that way especially if he was her twin brother.

She was now getting desperate, she couldn't find what she was looking for and worse she was thinking about Ryan in a way that she knew she couldn't.

**Shar: **where is that dam book!?

Yep the thing she was looking for was the script from the play that was going to start in a few hours (Twinkle Town), since Gaby and Troy were going to make it she did not feel like going, so she had decided to act the play in her room.

**Shar: **maybe mom has it in her room

With that she left for her mothers room but with such hurry she got the first thing that seemed like the book, but instead she got something that wasn't meant for her to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked back to her room she heard Ryan laugh

_**Shar: **he's laugh is soooo cute, WAIT!, there I go again why can I just forget that thought, it can't happen it's illegal _

Trying to forget the thought she continued her way to her room, when she got there she opened the envelope (you know those big orange-yellow ones) and gasped, that wasn't the book but a whole other thing, inside that envelope (do I have to repeat it again?) were a lot of papers and the first one said: "Sharpay Jones and Ryan Evans"

_**Shar: **No! I can't believe it _

Yep you guessed it right in those papers were the lives of the "twins" starting with Sharpay Jones; as she read she became more frighten her papers said that she was born on July 3rd not on June 30th and that she was the daughter of Mary Swiss (it was the first thing I thought of) and a Jonathan Jones that died on a plane crash.

**Shar: **What!?, _man what a weird name my mom had_

Now she moved to Ryan's papers, his said that he was born on June 27th instead of the 30th and that he was the son of Mark Evans and a Sarah Joe (the same as above) that died in a car wreck because she was driving drunk.

**Shar: **I don't get it, _nope still don't get it _

Next were some papers that indicated the union of two families and the adoption papers of the two children (yeah I now there teens but those papers are from when they were one year old)

_**Shar: **No!, it can't be, it just complicates everything, -and makes it much more easier-, No! I can't think that, great now I'm even more confused, why did our "parents" didn't want us to know about this?, I have to tell Ryan, NO!, I'm not going to let Ryan know this, it's far to complicated._

**Shar: **I just cant (she whispered to herself that one as she began to cry)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ryan's room everything was fine he was talking to his cousin Steve (there is nothing wrong with the name Steve) over the phone until he realized well... it was quiet.

**Ry: **Why isn't she singing?

**Steve: **Who?

**Ry: **Sharpay

**Steve: **Oh

**Ry: **you know I better go to check on her, bye

**Steve: **ok, bye

Ryan hung up and went to his sisters room, when he got there to his surprise he saw Sharpay on a corner, crying and talking to herself

**Shar: **Why is life so complicated (whispered to herself, again, hiding the papers)

**Ry: **Shar what's wrong?, I thought you'd be signing not crying, you know I hate it when you cry

**Shar: **Sorry Ry, I know that, but I just started to think that right now we should be performing on stage not in my room, and that how can the one that had the school under her feet can be beat up by a knew girl that didn't know anything (half of it was a lie though)

**Ry: **Shar I thought that you had gotten over that now

He said to her very calmly and sat next to her hugging her tightly

**Shar: **I know, I thought that to, I mean you helped a lot,_ yeah! and during the time you did I fell for you but I thought you were my brother so I couldn't admit it, but now I found some papers that say that we're not related so I just want to tell you how I feel; please who am I kidding, first of all he is not going to_…(interrupted, and thought sarcastically)

**Ry: **Shar,… Sharpay! are you still there?

**Shar: **Sorry Ry it's just that I started to remember the reasons that we did not get the part, and I came to the conclusion that it was because people just thought that since it was a romance musical and Troy and Gaby are a cute couple who can sing and we are "brother and sister" (she said that almost crying) they thought that they would really give the touch it need it, _WOW!, I'm surprised Shar, I mean all of that in less like a minute BRAVA!_

**Ry: **that's the sister I know, now since you seem better,_ you can't fool me Shar I know something different is bothering you_, I'm going now, oh! and cousin Steve says hi (he noticed the "I'm not doing so good" expression on Shar's face)

As Ryan walked out of her room she felt wrong she hated lying to him like that, it just didn't feel right, but right now she had bigger things to worry about like if she was going to tell someone about what she just found out, so she decided to go to sleep and go to dream land for a little while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about like an hour and a half she woke up to the sound of someone entering to her room when she got up she saw it was Ryan

**Shar: **Hey Ry, what are you doing here?

**Ry: **Just came to check on you, you weren't doing so good when I left you, feeling better?

**Shar: **Little bit, you can go I'll be fine

**Ry: **No I wont, you still have the "I'm not doing so good" look on your face (he certainly knew her well)

**Shar: **Are you sure that nothing that I do will make you go away?

**Ry: **mmm… Nope

**Shar: **Fine

Ryan stood there at his "sister's" room and well the rest of the day was kind of normal, he convinced her to do at least one song from the musical, she yelled at him if he got something wrong, you know the usual, eventually she forgot about the papers and well just enjoyed being with her "brother".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:00pm**

**Shar: **You look tired Ryan, why don't you go sleep, I'm kind of tired myself after all that dancing

**Ry: **Nope I made a promise to me earlier that I was going to watch over you at night

**Shar: **So you mean that you're going to stay up all night and watch me sleep? (she asked with a "you're crazy-funny" tone)

**Ry: **Yep!

**Shar: **Ok (same tone)

She got into bed (yes with normal clothes not PJ's, haven't you ever done that?) and was going to fall asleep when she saw Ryan and started laughing.

**Ry:** What's so funny?

**Shar:** Ry I can't let you stare at me, I'm not falling asleep.

**Ry:** Fine you win, but I'm still going to be with you so move over.

She moved as she was told, she didn't feel weird having to sleep with Ryan because they usually slept together once a week for various things, and since she had forgotten all about the papers both of them went peacefully to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day**

When Shar woke up she didn't see Ryan there.

_**Shar: **He must have already woken up_

When she got out of bed she accidentally knocked over a glass (without water) under her bed and when she bent down to grab it there she saw the papers and remembered everything, she was still not going to tell anyone, but while the process of thinking she definitely came to the final conclusion

_**Shar: **Yep, I now think it's true, and now that I think about it, it is not illegal only a little bit difficult, but yes, I now know that I'm **IN **love with Ryan, of course he is not going to feel the same way because to him I'm his sister and most important, this I'm only going to keep it to myself, well… at least for now._(she meant her feelings)

What she didn't know is that he had fallen for her sooner then she had, but was afraid for the fact that they were "related", of course now he just took it normal. (the feeling weird part)

Shar walked out of her room with a smile on her face that said "Nothing happened", of course she forgot that her mother will probably want those papers back and that she has them under her bed, but for her right now only mattered that the love of her life was now available.

**The End **well at least in between...

(it's a little weird)


End file.
